


Over stimulated

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Calling out partner's name, Cumming at the same time, Kise's kinks, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn, based on a tumblr headcanon, etc. - Freeform, over-stimulation, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt himself grow weaker as he tries to bounce on the hot, long, and thick penis that assaulted him. The head kept hitting that certain spot that made him whimper, and oh so sensitive. He had cummed thrice, or was it 5 times? He didn’t know anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over stimulated

**Author's Note:**

> I was about to put the tag purely porn but then how contradictory is that?

“K-kagamicchi....” a light shiver ran across the red head. He felt himself grow weaker as he tries to bounce on the hot, long, and thick penis that assaulted him. The whisper from the blonde made him clench around it, and at that a hiss came from the model. The head kept hitting that certain spot that made him whimper, and oh so sensitive. He had cummed thrice, or was it 5 times? He didn’t know anymore. 

Kise had been holding his own since the beginning. The face that streamed with tears, and flushed red with pleasure reminded him why he was so adamant on keeping it at this long. He humped back, and forth, back and forth that it was taking a toll on Kagami. “K-kise, fuck. Can’t we s-sto- op!” The model giggles at Kagami. He was still moving after how many rounds, it reminded him of a kitten. The subtle grounding of his hips, his gaping mouth, and half lidded eyes made Kise moan outloud.

“Kagamicchi, are you sure about that?” his fingers brush over the Ace’s chin, the breath Kagami took in was shivering from over stimulation. Noone knew who smashed their lips first, but they knew they couldn’t take it anymore. He could no longer move his hips properly, the pleasure and pain was numbing the red head. Both the men’s tongues were swirling around each other, licking, and when they separate only a string of saliva connects them. “Kagamicchi, come with me?” 

The sudden ecstasy in his belly was there again, for the 6th time. 

Kise finally released himself, just in time to take himself out of Kagami’s tightness. Their cum strung all over themselves, and the younger teen whines and falls back down. He was too tired, and his asshole felt really spent. The phantom feeling of Kise’s dick was still there… “Ne, Haizakicchi. Didn’t I tell you Kagamicchi was really erotic?” 

“Shut the fuck up Kise, your boy toy is the only thing I came here for”

“Hey! He’s my boyfriend, hmph!” 

Kagami’s eyes widen, and the heat starts kicking in. The voice he could not recognize, but he soon comes into vision and fingers start to probe his opening. “Remember me, kitten?” his asshole spasms, and it starts to get painful as the appendages bang itself against his prostate, and slide through his walls. “N-no more, hngh, ah!” the little sobs he gives him just adds fuel to the fire.

“You’re feeling it too much, aren’tcha? “ a whines escapes from his mouth as a finger flicks his nipple “Kise did you good, I bet.” And for the last time, the feeling pools in once again. He was spent, and covered with cum as Haizaki pulls his fingers away.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a GOM Kinks headcanon on Tumblr that i cant find anymore but is screenshotted in my phone. cri.


End file.
